Home
by sports990
Summary: Whatever Mary had told all the other children that she took under her wing, none of that mattered to Allie. Nothing mattered to Allie except for one thing; going home. She was going to find her way somehow. Allie's thoughts on Everlost. Oneshot.


**Hello! Sports990 here! I guess I'm the first to add a story under the Everlost category horary!! This takes place in Mary's "orphanage," when Allie is in her room, just before she starts reading all the books. It is a one-shot By the way, if you like the series **_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_**, then check out my stories under that category. Review please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the book Everlost or any affiliated characters. **

**Home**

Urgh, life is hard, Allie thought to herself. Wait, I don't have a life, she contradicted herself. The bitterness on her tongue was not a new experience. Ever since joining those poor departed souls in Everlost, bitterness had been one of her only feelings.

Mary had said that buildings that were loved and would never be forgotten found their way into Everlost. Did that mean that she had been so loved that she had been deemed "special" enough to be "admitted" into Everlost?

No, this isn't a good place to be. If this isn't hell, then I don't know what is, she thought sadly. Sadness was another feeling that she often felt. It hurt her to the core. Her heart-or whatever she had now-was always heavy, and her thoughts were always tinted with sad thoughts.

Sinking to the center of the earth, watching the living roaming around and living their normal lives while the dead are stuck watching, that is _not _a place where someone "special" goes.

I must have done something horrible in life to deserve this, Allie thought. Her eyes began to glaze over, and her heart-if possible-got even heavier. She was crumbling piece by piece. Yet, she could not break. Well, not completely at least.

No, she thought stubbornly. Hastily she wiped away the tears. I will _not _cry. I never cried when I was alive, so I am _not _going to cry when I'm dead, she thought adamantly.

If there was one thing she wanted to do, it was to leave, to leave and never come back. But, she wasn't a dumb girl when she was alive, and she still isn't. She knows full well that she can never leave Everlost. She is stuck here for an eternity.

But I would have gone back home if I was alive, so why not try? she thought. Her mind was at a constant war with itself. _Find a niche and be done with it_, part of her thought. But then the other part disagreed. _Find your home. You'll feel complete if you do_.

At times, she just wanted to sink to the center of the Earth, wait for the world to end, and just be done with it. However, patience had never been Allie's thing, so waiting in the center of the Earth until the world ended, surrounded by hot lava and intense pressure would _not _be the best idea for her.

While she may be stuck in Everlost forever, she is determined not to find her niche. She will _not _be stuck in a rut for the rest of her life. Even if she has to travel forever, she will not find her niche.

Well, if I went home, I could find out what I really want to do in life, she thought. But this thought, too, wasn't new. This was a thought that she had thought, and would continue to think until the end of time. Because I actually have the end of time to think about, she thought, bitterness crossing her tongue again.

But no, Mary the Stupid had said that she shouldn't go to her home. She had said that she would regret it.

Well that's enough to make me want to jump up right now and start walking, she pondered. Pondering wasn't something she was used to, however. Blind faith had led her to Mary, and it was blind faith that would lead her away. Never would she ponder where to go, she would just go.

But blind faith wasn't something she trusted anymore. Mary was not what she claimed to be. Allie could tell she was hiding something, something important.

Well, Nick made his home here now, so I suppose we're though. I don't need him and he doesn't need me, the girl thought.

Again, bitterness rose to tint her tongue and thoughts. She did not like Nick. He was a friend, an acquaintance. But still, being tossed aside like a used newspaper was not something that Allie enjoyed.

Lief too had been a great friend. But he had now found his niche; video games.

Allie thought video games were a waste of time, space, and electricity. However, none of those things applied anymore. In fact, there were not many things that applied at all in Everlost.

Time was forever. Space was everlasting. Electricity was inexistent. Nothing was the same in Everlost. Everything seemed different to Allie.

Sure there were the basic rules; don't stand in one place for too long, avoid the McGill, and find a niche. But, like tears and patience, rules had never been Allies thing. She wanted to be a rebel in Everlost.

So maybe she wasn't going to fall to the center of the Earth on purpose, but maybe she would hunt down the McGill. And she most certainly was _not _going to find a niche. If her soul depended on it, she would not find a niche.

She would find her home. She would find her home, and she would _not _regret it.

Whatever Mary had told all the other children that she took under her wing, none of that mattered to Allie. _Nothing _mattered to Allie except for one thing; going home. She was going to find her way somehow.

Allie would go with or without friends. She would go with or without acquaintances. It didn't matter. It didn't matter because _nothing _mattered in Everlost.

To Allie, Everlost was hell. Everlost was a hell that dragged you in, and didn't let go. But Allie was determined to find a way out. If someone had found it before her, then even better; she could get out the same way they had.

All Allie knew was that she didn't belong here. She belonged at home with her family. She had to see if her dad had gotten out of the crash alive.

With that, Allie got up from the bed she had been laying on. She walked over to the closet and pulled out a stack of books. All the books had been written by Mary.

Well, she though, I have to find out more about Everlost. I might as well get started. And with that, Allie found her niche; she would find a way to get home, and she would find out _before _the end of the world.

Because if you want something enough, you can make it happen.


End file.
